Dependency
by King of the Fallen
Summary: Saya has been living happily for 6 months with her family trying to regain her memory.  Now after an incident she has to rely on someone she never met before...or did she?  He claims to have no memory either, but does he really?  SayaXOC.
1. Chapter 1

Dependency

I do not own Blood+ or any of its characters. The only things I do own are the plot of this fic, and any OCs I decide to put in.

Key: "Speaking"

'Thinking'

""**Television**

...

Chapter 1: Trauma, Imprinting, and Dependence

...

The clouds of the night sky grew dark, as thunder sounded; preparing to unleash a torrent of water upon whomever was stupid enough to be caught outside at this time. One girl rushed through the streets to make it home with the bag of groceries in her hands. She thought she would have enough time to make it home before the storm hit. Her name is Saya Otonashi, and she is the adopted daughter of George Miyagusuku. Six months ago she woke up in a room she was not familiar with, she had no memories and she was hungry as all hell. Now she is happily going through high school with her older adopted brother Kai, while Riku her younger adopted brother continues middle school.

Saya is an attractive girl standing at roughly 5'4", with short black hair cut into a style similar to a boys. Her face sloped gently, round but not pudgy. Her cheeks were clearly defined but not angular with a rosy glow to them. Her lips were full and supple with a petite nose right above them. Her eyes were wide and the irises are a rosy red color. Her body was well developed for a 16 year olds with curves in all the right places and large firm breasts. But she didn't care about any of that at the moment. Right now she just wanted to make it home before the storm hits.

"Oh damn it Kai, why did you have to drink the last of the Calpis" she grumbled to herself looking at the sky. She decided that it might be smarter to take a short cut to make it home before the rain starts pouring down. She turned into an alley to cut down to another street. She wasn't paying attention to where she was going and ran into a person.

"Oomph" she grunted as she fell down.

"Oi that hurt" said the man.

"Oh I'm sorry. I just need to get home I didn't mean to run into you" she said apologetically.

"What are you going to do to pay me back" asked the man as Saya got back on her feet.

"Huh? What do you mean" she asked nervously noticing that the way she just came was blocked by two more men.

"You ran into me, and I think you owe me something" said the man with a lecherous grin on his face as he eyed her up and down, mentally undressing her.

"I have money if that's what you want" she said offering him her wallet in hopes that it would be enough to get her out of this situation.

"Oh but I don't want money" he replied as one of the men behind her grabbed her arms tightly.

"No…please…just leave me alone" she shouted struggling against the man's iron like grip.

"Not until I get what I want" said the first man as he pulled out a knife and started cutting her shirt off.

"SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP ME" shouted Saya at the top of her lungs. Her voice was carried away with the wind, reaching no one.

"Oh this is gonna be fun. This one seems like a screamer" said the man holding her in a deep voice with a perverted chuckle.

"Hey boss can I get her ready for you" asked the third man as he pulled down her pants leaving her in nothing but panties and bra.

"Knock yourself out, but remember, I fuck her first" said the first man as he ripped her bra off and started roughly fondling her tits.

"**STOP IT! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD SOMEBODY HELP ME**" Saya shouted to the heavens as tears started streaming down her face. They were soon masked as the rain finally started to pour out.

"Shut the fuck up bitch and start sucking" said the boss as the second man knocked her to her knees. The boss pulled out his hardened member and brought it near her face. She turned her head but the second man held it in place.

"Let me help you boss" said the third man. He pulled down her panties and started rubbing her slit, forcing her to gasp at the sensation. The boss used this time to force his member into her opened mouth. Gripping her hair painfully he started thrusting in and out as the second man fondled her breasts with one hand as the other one went to finger her asshole.

"Ah yes…that's it. Your mouth does wonders for my cock. Now when I cum you swallow it all, like a good little slut" said the boss as he sped up his thrusts until he came, shooting his seed into her mouth. She gagged, but was forced to swallow as he held her nose and kept his dick in her mouth.

"Let's switch places" said the second man to the third. He nodded, as the boss moved behind Saya to see his prize. With the third man now holding Saya in place the second forced her to open her mouth so he could stick his dick in.

"Little girl it's time to make you into a woman" said the boss as he forcibly spread her legs and opened her flower. He grinned in sick glee as he prepared to thrust into her.

"You fucks are just sick you know that" said a voice behind the four making those that could turn to see who it was. It was a boy perhaps two years older than the girl they were about to rape. He was much taller than average standing at, at least 6'5". He was broad at the shoulders showing a well muscled physique. The muscles weren't bulging but they were visibly well defined. His face was sharp, with a goatee around his mouth. He had little hair on his head from it being shaved off. However it was the eyes that captured a person. His eyes were a dark steely grey that held no mercy or compassion. He wore a pair of black jeans and a black muscle shirt with a black trench-coat. On his feet were a pair of grey combat boots.

"Fuck you kid! Can't you see I'm about to have some fun" said the boss as he turned back to Saya.

"Oh I see it…I'm just going to stop it" replied the man. Before anything else could be said he flung his arm forward and the second man fell back with a knife sticking out of his chest.

"Kill him" shouted the boss as he pulled out a glock and trained it on the strangers head. Before he could pull the trigger his face became intimately familiar with the combat boot that adorned the strangers foot. He fell backwards pulling the trigger as he fell into unconsciousness. The bullet soared high, completely missing its target. Before the third man could react his head was jerked to the side with a sickening snap. He fell face first to the ground still breathing.

The stranger rushed over to Saya and examined her carefully. She screamed in terror thrashing about.

"Hey calm down I'm not going to hurt you" he said soothingly. She continued to thrash and scream until he pulled her into a tight hug against him and lightly stroked her back. He pulled away to let her see his face, hoping that if she saw his eyes she would know he meant her no harm. A flash of lightning lit up the sky as their eyes met. The instant after her eyes clouded and she passed out one fist gripping his shirt for dear life.

"Shit…the police will be here soon and I really don't feel like dealing with those fuckers. There is a restaurant not far from here that should help us out" he mumbled to himself as he wrapped her in his coat and picked her up bridal style to set off for the restaurant.

...

(At Sayas home)

George Miyagusuku paced back and forth listening to the torrential downpour and worrying for his adopted daughter. He didn't hold it against Kai for drinking the last of the Calpis, but he just wished there was better timing. Hell they all thought they would have a nice clear night…until about a minute after Saya left. Reports of a massive thunderstorm came on the news, but it was too late to go after her. All he could do now was sigh and hope for the best.

Suddenly a loud knocking from the front door rang through the house. George went to the front door intending to send the customer away for now. He opened the door and his mouth only to shut it as the stranger barged in with a naked Saya cradled in his arms.

"I'm sorry to just barge in, but she needs to get out of the rain fast. I need to know if you know this girl because I need to contact her parents right now" said the stranger in a rush.

"Yes I know her, she's my daughter. Now who the fuck are you, what the fuck happened and WHY IS SAYA NAKED" shouted George his blood boiling.

"Why the fuck does everybody come to the worst possible conclusion. If I intended your daughter harm I would have left her out in the rain to be raped by whoever wanted to walk by. As it stands, I could save her from that fate so I did. She is just lucky as all hell that I was passing by when I was, or else she would be in a lot worse shape" said the stranger with a brow twitch.

"Fine then explain" growled George as Kai and Riku came to investigate what their father was yelling about. Both of them gasped at seeing Saya in the state she was in.

"Alright, I'll start where I did. I woke up completely naked in a ditch about three hours ago. I have no recollection of my past, yet I remember my name and a multitude of learned facts that have no link to me. I was walking down a street when it began pouring. I just shook my head and continued on, until I heard someone scream 'Stop it, for the love of god somebody help me'. I didn't like the sound of it so I ran in the direction of the sound. It took me about five minutes of full out running to find the alley way where the scream came from. When I arrived I saw three men gathered around this girl. She was forced on her knees with her legs spread while one of them was humping her face. Another one was holding her in place so she couldn't run, and the third man was about to stick his dick into her. I interrupted them and knocked them all down, to help her out. When I tried to touch her she started screaming until I could calm her down. Once I had her calm, I wrapped her in my trench-coat and carried her here" said the man not once looking away from George.

"Thank you. You saved my daughter from a terrible tragedy. Please tell me your name and stay the night" said George as he moved to take Saya from the man.

"Thank you my name is Takeshi" he said as George took Saya away. But the second she left his arms she began screaming bloody murderer and thrashing about. It was all George could do to not drop her. He quickly set her down but she continued to thrash and scream.

"What the hell is going on" yelled Kai over the din.

"I don't know" shouted George back. Takeshi narrowed his eyes in thought.

"I think I might know what the problem is" he shouted.

"What" asked George in concern.

"I'll tell you if I'm right, just stand back" he replied. Takeshi walked over to Saya and touched her shoulder. She immediately stopped thrashing and latched her arms around his as if to keep him there.

"What's going on" asked Riku scared.

"Just as I thought" sighed Takeshi resolutely.

"What is it" asked George now that things had quieted down.

"Saya subconsciously activated a few natural defense mechanisms when I saved her" replied Takeshi.

"Could you please elaborate" asked Kai.

"I can. Saya has specifically activated three defenses, two mental and one physical. The two mental are repression and imprinting, and the physical is dependence" he said.

"What does that mean" asked Riku.

"Ok, the mind will in times of severe stress or trauma lock things away from the conscious mind. This is repression. Right now she has locked away all of her memories except for a very few. One of the memories she kept is of me saving her, now this helps with the second mental defense. Imprinting is a psychological term that means, the first thing seen is considered the parent. This is why ducklings will follow around the first thing they see and treat it like their mother. Now how this works with repression is a little different. Because she remembers me as being safe, or a protector, her mind has made somewhat of an equation. In math terms would be something like 'Me+Takeshi=Safe'. So essentially her mind made me into her knight in shining armor" explained Takeshi.

"And what about the dependence" asked Kai confused at that point.

"Right, well to insure that she remains 'safe' her body activated the dependence. To make an analogy it's kind of like she is a major crack addict and I'm the crack. Her body physically needs mine to function properly. Now there are several ways for her to identify me. Sight obviously, sound, and smell. Now while the first two can either be masked or imitated the last one cannot" he explained.

"Ok I get the first two, but humans don't have a strong enough sense of smell to recognize another's scent" said George.

"Generally this is true, but she doesn't need to consciously remember my scent. While humans cannot consciously pick up such a subtle scent, the subconscious can" replied Takeshi.

"How long does this last" asked Kai.

"Who knows? It could last a day, it could last a year, it may even never go away. It all depends on her" said Takeshi.

"I guess we have a new boarder" sighed George.

"Right…well I guess I'll just take her to bed and hit the hay myself" said Takeshi.

"Hold it! You aren't planning on sleeping in the same bed as her are you" asked George in overprotective father mode.

"You want to send her into that screaming fit again" asked Takeshi.

"…No" replied George sheepishly.

"Then don't bring it up again. I have no intention of touching her in any perverse manner. I mean she was almost raped for god's sake, I'm not about to finish what some bastards started. I have more respect for the female body than that, and I have more self respect than that. I reiterate she is like an addict and I am the special stuff. Without me around she would go into withdrawal symptoms, only on a much more serious scale" said Takeshi.

"How serious" asked Riku.

"Serious enough to potentially put her in a coma" he replied as he walked away.

"How does he know which room is Sayas" asked Kai in confusion.

"It's the only one that actually has a feminine feel to it" called Takeshi.

"Oh" said Kai.

"Also, unless you are seriously sick, hers would be the only one with womens undergarments in it" sniggered Takeshi.

"What the hell have we just gotten ourselves into" asked George.

"I don't know but check this out" called Kai from the TV.

**"This is special reporter Mia Tsuneo at the scene where two ambulances are loading up two men from the notorious Dark Triangle. The Dark Triangle if you didn't know are a group of three men who rape and murder young girls. As of this point they can be convicted for 20 murderers and 21 counts of rape. Two of the men are in critical condition, one of them was found with a knife sticking out of his chest, and the other had his neck snapped. Both are alive and will make a recovery, but the second man will most likely never be able to move again. The third and final member and apparent leader of the group was only found unconscious with his nose broken. Who did this, why did they do it, and what happened to them? We don't know. The only indication of what happened are the ripped cloths of what may have been another victim. Or the girl may have gotten away and done this damage. However the devastation says that she may have been given assistance by some unknown source. With me now is the police officer who discovered these three horrendous men. Sergeant Fujikaze, in your professional opinion what happened here" asked the reporter to a burly man in a police uniform.**

** "What happened here was obviously an attempted rape. The brutal manner in which the three assailants were dispatched indicated that it was either a professional fighter, or somebody who is willing to kill anyone in his way. From what the destroyed clothing indicates it was a young girl, probably in the age range of 14-17 years old, however at this point we cannot confirm identity…" started the police man only to be cut off.**

** "SIR, we have an identity as to the victim" said a man in the alley way.**

** "Who was it" he asked.**

** "From the name written on the inner strap of the bra the victim was Saya Otonashi…"**

** "YOU IDIOT YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO SAY THE NAME IN FRONT OF THE CAMERA" shouted Fujikaze in anger.**

** "Oh…this is not good" said Mia.**

** "Edit that out" said Fujikaze.**

** "We can't this is a live broadcast" said Mia with wide eyes.** The signal cut off right there, but the damage was already done.

"I really don't like this" said Riku.

"Saya is so going to get it when she wakes up. I mean honestly what kind of nerd writes her name on her bra strap" started Kai.

"Every girl in your school" said George.

"Say what now" said Kai in confusion.

"A new school policy was for every girl to start writing their names on their undergarments. It was started to make sure they could catch anyone doing…improper things, if they forgot a piece. I'm going to complain to the school about this" said George as he went to make a phone call.

...

(With Saya and Takeshi)

Takeshi gently laid down on the fuuton with Saya still cradled gently in his arms. He positioned her so that she could sleep comfortably, inadvertently waking her up. She looked at him and smiled gently.

"I never did thank you for saving me…so thank you" she said quietly.

"Don't worry about that now. You just concentrate on getting better" he replied letting her hold him and rest her head on his shoulder.

"Still thanks…my guardian angel" she said as she leaned up and gave him a peck on the cheek before snuggling her head into his shoulder.

'More like guardian demon' he thought darkly.

She fell asleep quickly, while Takeshi lay there contemplating what actually happened. He woke up with no memory but his name and some worthless facts. Not even an hour later he found some discarded cloths that fit him perfectly. After walking around for another 2 hours he hears a scream for help. Feeling generous he responds, and he was glad he did. Though he didn't know why all he knew was he hated rapists. Seeing a helpless girl about to be raped in front of him he needed to do something to help. So he stopped them, and in turn became bonded to the girl he saved. After explaining to her family he now lays here contemplating what lay behind and what was to come.

It was around this time he noticed a strange yet pleasurable sensation on his collar. He looked down to see Saya, still asleep, sucking on his collar. He knew what it was instantly…an overdeveloped rooting complex. Something happened to make this girl continue an action that generally stops in childhood. He just couldn't figure her out, but in the end he figured he had a while to learn.

'What have I gotten myself into' were his last thoughts before he slipped into a dreamless sleep.

...

Thymistacles here with my newest fic. I came up with this idea one day and it bugged me until I could get it written. I hope you enjoyed it and please don't kill me for this chapter. Review or flame, I don't care which, ja ne.


	2. Chapter 2

TEMP HIATUS. I have decided to take a small break from all of my fictions and reread my older ones to make corrections to them. I intend a massive overhaul to the older chapters and will update them after I have finished.


End file.
